Mistakes
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Ally never expected this to happen. Not to her at least. This is her story. Just your average teen pregnancy fic. Well my version of it anyway.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

The sun blinded me as I opened my eyes. My stomach churned and I bolted to the bathroom. I was leaning over the toilet getting rid of the previous days dinner.

"Ally are you okay?" My mother asks coming in and pulling my hair back for me.

"Yeah, it's probably just a stomach bug." She rubs my back soothingly as I lean back over the toilet.

Eventually the nausea stops and I sit back.

"Honey go lay back down. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in today."

"No I can't mess up my perfect attendance. I feel better, I'll be fine." I tell her while standing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiles at me before going back downstairs.

I grab a pair of light pink skinny jeans a frilly black tank top and my black zipper heels. I change quickly struggling slightly to button my jeans. I then curl my hair and do some light makeup. I grab my book bag from my desk and rush downstairs.

The smell coming from the kitchen is both enticing and revolting. I enter the kitchen, grab an apple from the counter, and open the fridge taking a water bottle. I swipe my keys off the counter and place a kiss on my mom's cheek.

"Have a good day sweetie."

"Bye mom," I shout over my shoulder.

I kick the front door shut behind me and get in my car. I take a bite out of my apple before opening the car door again and spitting it out. I try to wash the awful taste out of my mouth but it doesn't work.

* * *

Three weeks. It's been three weeks and I'm still getting sick. I want the weirdest foods and anything makes me feel nauseous. I have a really bad feeling about what this is. I don't know how this could have happened to me. I only did it once with Austin at a party. A party that he doesn't even remember.

I need to know for sure. I check the clock on my desk. My parents should both be out for another few hours. I grab my keys and head to the drug store. The old lady who rings up my things give me a pitying look and my face flushes. I grab the bag quickly before going home.

I lock myself in the bathroom and follow the directions on the side of the box. I sit impatiently as the seconds tick by. After what feels like an eternity the alarm on my phone goes off. With shaky hands I reach for the first test. A little blue minus sign stares up at me. I reach for the second feeling more at ease than a minute earlier. I reach for the second one only to see a little pink plus sign. I let out a shaky breath before reaching for the third and final stick. That one too shows a bright pink plus sign.

I let out a sob and slide down the back of the bathroom door. This can't be happening. This is going to ruin my life. I can't be having a baby at seventeen. I just can't.

I don't believe it.

I can't believe it.

I refuse to believe it.

There is no denying the facts though. All the signs pointed to this, two of the three tests said positive. It is happening. I reach down and lay a hand on my stomach. There is a human growing in my stomach. I never thought I would be part of the teen pregnancy statistic yet here I am.

I hear the front door open then shut. Voices echo up the stairs. It's now or never besides I do need an adult to take me to the doctor so I can know for sure. All I can do for now is just hope and pray that it's a false alarm.

I stand up brush off my jeans, stuff one of the tests in my pocket and walk downstairs.

"Mom, dad, I need to talk to you." I feel my back pocket to make sure the plastic stick is still there.

"What is it sweetie?" My dad asks sitting down on the stool at island in the kitchen.

My mom walks over to him leaning on him. I inhale deeply while placing my hands on the counter. I stare across the counter at them, concern is etched into their faces. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the life changing test. I slide the test towards them as the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh honey," My mom says while hugging me tightly.

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"We're disappointed but you've never done anything bad in your life it was bound to happen sooner or later," My fathers voice is low but he still gives me a small smile.

"I'll get you a doctor's appointment so we can make sure that there is actually a little one in there." My mom places a hand on my stomach and a grin spreads on her face. "I'm gonna be a grandma."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I messed up."

"Sweetie we all make mistakes, some worse than others. It's what makes us human."

"Thank you for not being mad, daddy," I tell him while giving him a hug.

* * *

A week after my appointment with the doctor my mom comes into my room.

"Ally, get up we're going out,"

"Where are we going?"

"Well you won't fit into those clothes forever. Not with a baby growing in you." She lets out a small laugh. I look down at my growing baby bump. The doctor told me that I was almost four months pregnant.

That night once I was home I sat down starring at the new clothes. A hand placed protectively on my stomach. I began to think. How am I supposed to tell Austin? He couldn't possibly raise a child. He was a father. The father of my baby. How was that possible? He still acted like a child. No where near mature enough to handle another life. Having a child in high school would ruin his life. It would ruin so much.

My life

His life

His career

Our futures.

So much is at stake all because of a stupid mistake. A drunken mistake. I just need to figure out what to do.

* * *

 **Well the ending was bad but I have a migraine and i'm tired so its the best I came up with. Also I have this whole thing mentally planned so it won't take too long. It probably won't be more than about five chapters if that. Anyway please review. I appreciate them so much and it helps me write faster.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5 (Vega)**


End file.
